


脑洞合集

by summerpineapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 一些短小的段子，存档。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, 团兵
Kudos: 7





	脑洞合集

【01】Stand By You（利威尔察觉埃尔文真意之后）

利威尔洗完澡回到房间，看到埃尔文还躺在床上看书，他微微蹙了下眉，只是无声地走过去，背对着埃尔文，抓着自己的枕头躺了下去。

在他身边的是他熟悉的埃尔文，可是又好像没那么熟悉，因为他还是无法完全了解他。他不知道在这个时间点上，他这样的失落和烦躁是不是不合时宜，明明对他们来说，能够彼此陪伴的时间是如此有限。

「利威尔，你睡了吗？」对方轻声问他。

「还没。」

「你怎么了？最近好像话变少了，不愿意和我说话了？」

利威尔居然从他的语气里听出了点委屈的意味。不是的，不是不愿意。

他不一时不知如何回答，只留下一阵沉默。

正想挤出一个什么字来，便措不及防地被埃尔文拉过去抱了在怀里，然后让自己面向他。两个人的脸突然离得太近，搞得利威尔莫名地有点害羞起来，却没有拒绝的意思。

「干嘛啦？」

「好像好久没有好好看看你了。」

利威尔的心又软了。

「所以呢？现在看了感觉怎么样？」他抬起手来抚摸着埃尔文的脸颊。

「感到安心。」埃尔文捉住了利威尔的手，「想一想，哪天我真的下地狱了，应该会很寂寞的吧。」

听到这话，利威尔脸色就沉了。但他明白，这个残酷的世界并没有留给他们什么友善的选择。

「谁知道呢？说不定哪天我也就一命呜呼了。」

埃尔文摸摸他的头，再和他额头相抵。

「你可是最优秀的士兵，你会长长久久地活着的，利威尔。」

利威尔想了想，垂下眼睛，钻进埃尔文的颈窝，把自己的脸埋起来。

「一个人活着也挺没劲的吧。」他小声地嘟囔。

埃尔文看着利威尔小小的脑袋，似乎感受到了他的无奈与感伤。利威尔太重感情， 偏偏又走上了这条不得不常常面对生死离别的道路——是我把他骗过来的，不是吗？

然而事到如今，自己却依然无法给他一个像样的承诺。

埃尔文抱紧了怀里的利威尔，然后翻身把他压在身下，与他的目光相交，他的眼里有光彩，有炙热的感情。他的嘴巴微微张开，像是有点惊讶，又像是有些期待，他好想亲吻他。

然后，他就真的这么做了。埃尔文热烈而贪婪地吮吸着他的唇，柔软而甜美。利威尔被压抑的渴望似乎也被挑起，主动探出舌尖与他的缠绕一阵。他闭上眼睛搂着他，感受着对方的吻从脖颈到肩膀，心脏更是没了重力，像变成了一个一戳即破的泡泡，缓缓地往上升。

「利威尔，你的世界很广阔，放心朝着你自己的方向去飞吧。」他低声在他耳边诉说。

他愣了一下，他的方向是什么呢？是调查兵团的目标吗？是如凯尼说的做个英雄吗？

「艾尔文，我想要你知道，你眼里的世界对我来说也很重要。」说着他主动吻了吻埃尔文的眼角。

他明白了，他根本无法抗拒这个耀眼的男人。不管你是为了什么而战，我想我永远都会站在你身边，因为，我爱着你啊。

【02】 123话艾笠对话团兵ver

「利威尔…为什么你…总是这么担心我？」

「哈？」

「是因为我把你从地下街带上来，还是因为我是你的上级？」

「你在说什么傻话…」

艾尔文像没听到一样继续追问。

「我对你来说…是什么？」

利威尔看他这副架势，也是没办法。

「虽然不知道你这颗聪明的脑袋里面又在想些什么……」

他忽然踮起脚尖，把对方拉过来，在他的嘴上啾了一下。

「你明白了吗？」

埃尔文笑了，一下把利威尔搂在怀里，摸摸他的头。

「我就知道是这样。」

这下利威尔反倒不好意思了，他赶紧把脸埋起来。

「烦人的家伙。」

【03】舅舅催婚

每年过节兵团都会放假让大家回去探亲，利威尔也会回去看看凯尼，令人烦恼的是，被长辈催婚似乎是无论哪个宇宙都不可避免的问题。

「我看你个头虽然小，年龄也不小了啊。终身大事有没有考虑过了？」

「哈？你这家伙还会关心这种事啊？」

「还不都是因为我是你舅，不然谁爱管？」

「你先把你自己的问题解决下吧。」

「嘛，有的人活着为了钱和权，有的为了女人，我好像都不是呢。不过偶尔也会觉得单身狗的生活确实凄凉了点，对吧Levi？」

「哼，你才单身狗呢。」

「什么意思，你有情况？你给我说清楚。」他突然来了精神，「什么样的家伙？几岁了？做什么工作的？」

「啊吵死了，你查户口啊。」

「我不查谁查！怎么认识的？莫非是你们调查兵团里的？」

利威尔要被他的夺命连环问弄的要暴躁了。

「啊，就是我的直属上级，够了吧。」

凯尼认真思索了一下。

「啊？你是说…那个埃尔文史密斯？等下等下，众所周知你是他的左膀右臂…」

「是啊，这跟我和他在一起有什么矛盾吗？」

他无可反驳。

「行啊你，长这么矮，还找个个子这么高的。」

「我就喜欢个子高的。」

「那他有什么缺点吗？」

「你有完没完啊，哪有人这么问的。」

「这是帮你把关你懂吗，小屁孩，得看看有没有什么致命伤。」

利威尔嫌他啰嗦。

「没什么缺点。」他不假思索地说，「啧，可能除了有时候有点难以理解。」

「看来你是很认真的那种喜欢？」凯尼斜眼看他。

「啊。」

凯尼看着利威尔这一副恋爱中的男人的傻样也懒得再多问了。

埃尔文，知道是这家伙的话，就够了吧，反正他对于利威尔来说也是个无可取代的存在吧。

【04】利威尔的诊断书

姓名：Levi 性别：男 年龄：38 (? )

病情摘要：在四年前弄丢了埃尔文以后，就失去了方向，处于漫无目的的状态，唯一目标是对埃尔文的誓言，而且在长时间的忍耐和几次失败之后似乎成了一种执念，即使已为之伤痕累累。

曾经总是埃尔文不离嘴，现在几乎听不到他提起这个名字；但并不代表他忘了：很容易就会在听到相似的话语时想到他，或是独处的时候默默地想他，每次想都觉得时间变得好漫长。

面对时代的变迁和新事物感到不适应，去到外面的大陆也兴趣缺缺，少言寡语，一脸心事的样子。

好的方面也许是睡眠增多了，而且睡觉地点从椅子变成了床铺，以至于刘海总是睡歪，可能是因为不用再陪埃尔文熬夜加班，也可能是因为只有在睡梦里才可以见到埃尔文。

诊断：病人患有严重的埃尔文缺乏症。

医嘱及建议：

1\. 自己想通，放下一切。

2\. 告知他吉克耶格尔的位置，助他一臂之力。

3\. 还他一个大大的活的埃尔文史密斯。

注：以上均为本人不专业的诊断及建议。

【3】

135话脑洞。利用神奇的“道路”，给利利来自文文的温暖。  
没逻辑，OOC，肉麻。

利威爾趴在法爾科的巨人羽毛上，毛茸茸，軟乎乎的。與之相對的是他手中緊握的利刃，堅硬、冰冷，可是以這副殘軀，下一秒就變成巨人的鉺食也説不定，但不管怎樣，他無悔，他一直都坦然地，無怨無悔地活著。  
霎時間，天邊一處電光忽現，利威爾再次被带到这个空无一人的境地。  
他皺著眉頭，嘟囔一句"真是莫名其妙"，因为腿伤，他只得瘫坐在地上动弹不得，左手无意识中抓到什麽，是沙子。  
這是道路。雖然不知道爲什麽在這裏，但他下意識地想到这裡说不定能找到吉克，可是找到了，在這種鬼地方又能怎樣呢。他想站起身，但是好像力氣被抽空了。  
電光再現，火樹銀花一般。更加莫名其妙了。他掙扎，艱難地起身，受不住疼痛地向後傾倒，卻被一雙手牢牢地接住了。扭頭一看，柔軟的金髮，清澈透亮的藍色眼睛，恍如昨日，那人正在對著自己笑——是埃爾文，是完好無損的，他日思夜想的埃爾文。  
他驚訝到説不出話，像個傻瓜一樣地連對方的名字都叫不出，也許是害怕一出聲，埃爾文就會消失，這個夢就會醒來。  
對方非常紳士地半攙扶，半環抱著他，帶著他坐下來，讓他靠在自己懷裏，有力地胳膊摟著他消瘦了許多的肩膀。利威爾的身體僵住了，眼睛卻盯著埃爾文，目光寸步不離。  
“利威爾。”是熟悉的聲音，喚他的名字，有火熱的溫度上來，灼傷了他的心臟，痛得他想流淚了。  
“這……告訴我……這是夢嗎？”他小心翼翼地出聲。  
“不是夢，是現實。”藍色的眼睛帶笑，“是道路。”  
“你看起來⋯⋯很不錯。”他隨即想抬手觸摸埃爾文的臉，但是猛然意識到自己現在是哪裏都慘，哪裏都殘。就放棄了。  
“因爲有你，我什麽都會很好。”  
他倏地垂下眼睛，不敢看了，“可是，和你約定好的事，我還……”  
“打住。”埃爾文制止他往下説，“你什麽都不用説。”接著他收了收胳膊，把利威爾小小的身體再抱緊一點，“你做的很好，你是我們大家的驕傲。”語氣溫柔而堅定。  
“……”利威爾一下就受不了了。人就是這樣，一個人的時候什麽委屈都能受，受了傷就自己默默舔拭好傷口，可別人給你個溫柔鄉，一來噓寒問暖，就受不了了。  
更何況，這個人是埃爾文呢。  
“倒是你，爲了我的事，把自己搞成這樣。”埃爾文握住他受傷的手，溫度從指尖蔓延到心臟。“我會很心疼的。”這麼說還不足夠，“你不會是累贅，你是我的寶貝，永远都是。”  
埃爾文話音剛落，利威爾的淚水決堤一樣地簌簌涌出来。所有的不甘，心酸，和委屈一并向埃爾文敞開，對著埃爾文他可以，那是他的壁壘，他的港灣，他的心安之處。  
利威爾兩臂環住埃爾文，臉埋起來，眼淚浸濕了他的衣裳，“埃爾文……”，他像要用盡了力氣，“我，我想你。”説完他就很想親親埃爾文，但是又因爲自己這副慘樣又放棄了——他已經不好看了，臉上又是綳帶又是縫綫的。  
哪知埃爾文仿佛知道他想幹什麽一樣，低下頭，吻他的額頭，他的眼角，然後是臉頰，最後吻到嘴唇，像在对待一件珍宝。他細密溫柔的親吻，仿佛可以治愈利威爾一切的創傷，由外而內。  
“利威爾，不用着急。終有一天，我們會再相見的。”  
“……会嗎？”  
“你不相信我？”  
“我相信。”利威爾往他懷裏貼了貼，“你説的，我都相信。”  
這有限的時間裡，他貪婪地汲取著埃爾文的親吻，擁抱，盡可能地汲取他的一切。  
回到軟乎乎，毛茸茸的羽翼上，此刻，他覺得他又可以飛了。


End file.
